


Live it Up

by TaeFansick



Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slow Burn, Tension, everyone is legal, i am trash, lots of eventual sexual tension, steven is legal, why do i do these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: I'm experimenting with these two shows. I am trash.Morty is sick of life-threatening adventures and picks out something more laid back. Rick is not for it until he gets to know a certain aspect of Beach City.Rated explicit for later chapters.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Rick Sanchez
Comments: 38
Kudos: 64





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Italics in the middle of a word is Rick belching. It seemed the best way to do it. Idk man. I just work here.

“Come on, you can’t take me someplace...I dunno nice? For once? Please?” 

Rick rolled his eyes. “Morty, I’m getting real fucking sick of this same conversation. It was a simple errand and now it’s done.” A backseat full of crystals, his grandson in one piece and a ship that was still able to fly. Success. So what the fuck was Morty’s problem?! 

“Rick, you promised that I would have some say in at least some of our adventures.” 

“And?” 

“And I say it’s not done. I did your stupid errand with you and now...now I think you should repay me being such a good Morty.”

“A good Morty? The fuck is that supposed to mean? Y-you realize that a good Morty- by fucking definition of of the Citadel- a good Morty is nothing more than a sheild that follows orders. Is that what you mean?” 

“Whatever, Rick.” 

“Fine, fine. You insist on being a little bitch, tell ya what.” He turned, shuffling through the mess in the back before finding the device he was looking for and tossing it to the teen. “Here. Use this and find some form of reality to visit that you think meets your cri- _teri_ -a.” 

Ooo

After a couple of hours of searching, Rick even stopping to get them ice cream to kill time, Morty finally found a reality that he wanted to visit. “Rick, I think this one- This one is a winner! Let’s go!” 

Rick didn’t bother double checking the information on the screen, only happy to get this over with. He set the coordinates and they were off through the portal, arriving at someplace way too colourful for Rick’s taste. He squinted distastefully and glanced around. “The fuck did you pick out, Morty?” On the surface it didn’t look too bad. A calm beach, clear sky, humans and aliens intermingling. 

“It’s Earth but it’s called Beach City. Th-that device, ya know, it said it was pretty nice.” 

“And the majority of the creatures here being female, that had nothing to do with it?” 

“No!” 

“Alright, everyone, make sure you’re staying together! I know tours aren’t the most fun, but we’ll try to make this as pleasant as possible.” 

“Come on, Rick!” The scientist allowed his grandson to drag him by his sleeve over to the group, already regretting giving Morty the power to pick an adventure. At the very least this one shouldn’t end with the kid being attacked in a bathroom… “Hey, c-can we join in on your group? We’re from a different dimension of Earth and we’d love to learn about this place. Wouldn’t we, Rick?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved off his grandson, noting the curious looks the aliens were giving them. 

“A different dimension…?” The guide grimaced but forced a polite smile. “Of course! Please join us. I’m Pearl and I’ll be your guide today.” She made a note to keep a close eye on these two.


	2. Interest

“Now comes the part where we’ll each pair and talk about one another. Each Gem will be paired with a human. Humans, you just talk about life here on Earth. Gems you can discuss your original role from Homeworld. Any questions?”

Rick saw his chance. He quickly shoved Morty to one of the small tables. “Oh no! Th-there’s only ten _Gems_. Guess I’ll have to sit this out.” He ruffled Morty’s hair. “I’ll be back. Y-you have fun though.” He pulled his flask as he made his escape. “Jesus that was painful.” He was upset to find that there was now nothing left in it after the long day the two had. “Shit.” 

“Rough day?” 

“Huh?” Oh. A human. “Yeah, I-I guess. Hey, you happen to know where I can buy some booze around here?” 

The man shrugged. “The store.” 

“Oh, cool, so it’s one of _those_ realities where it’s still got a lot of shit the same.”

“Realities?” He gave a nervous laugh. “Wow, sounds like some of that space stuff that goes over my head.” He offered his hand. “Greg Universe, by the way.” 

“Your last name is Universe and you don’t do space stuff?” Rick took the hand anyway. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but had the lingering thought he might be an idiot. 

“I changed it when I was young. I traveled around doing one man concerts under the name Mr Universe. I only really knew enough about space for the songs. Gem stuff, though? Totally beyond me.” 

“S-so how do you feel about these aliens coming in?” 

Greg hummed. “Well...I’d be hypocritical to turn them away. They’re doing their best to start over and I can respect that. Plus my ex wife was a Gem and my son is half-Gem.”

“Thought Gems didn’t reproduce?” 

“They don’t exactly...Rose gave up her physical form to make Steven.” 

“Ah, okay…” That was interesting. “I gotta say, that brings up a lot of questions. Like...d-does he have her _memor_ ies or anything or any of her abilities as an alien?” 

“You can ask him yourself. He used to run the little Homeschool but handed it over to Pearl. I think he should be up at the house, though.” 

“Might as well. At least this trip wouldn’t be a waste.” 

Oo

With his flask refilled and the Q&A done, Rick went to go grab his grandson. “Hey, learn a lot?”

“Oh, yeah!” Morty frowned. “Rick, did you know these guys were basically slaves before they found a home here? W-w-we kept switching partners to talk and so many-a lot of them said they were helped by this guy Steven-”

Rick quirked a brow. “Yeah, makes sense. _Guess_ what Morty? Y-you and I are gunna meet this guy. Make-make the trip worth it. How about it? You can meet a liberator of an alien species and I can actually do something worth my time.”


	3. Meeting

“Now stay close, Morty. This guy is half human but remember he’s also half alien. He may be dangerous to us so until I give you the okay, you stay next to me.”

“Jeeze, Rick, even if he is half alien who cares? A-all of these Gems seem pretty cool so far. And he’s a good guy.”

“There’s no such thing as good guys, Morty. Just people who come as good either because they’re needy bastards or because they have some ulterior motive.” They had gone around asking for the whereabouts of this Steve and were directed to go towards the beach. Morty was unconcerned, gazing at the scenery while Rick watched for any potential threat. His past experiences had taught him that while things may look peaceful, it didn't mean they were. 

"Oh, hey, that must be it!" Morty happily made his way to what looked like a large temple with a house attached. 

"Morty, the fuck did I just say?! Stay close to me!" 

"Whatever, Rick. You really think I would have picked this place if I thought I would get my face ripped off?" 

"What are you two doing here?" 

Both looked up to the deck where they saw Pearl, not appearing pleased that they were there. 

"Oh, sorry, Pearl. We-we were looking for that Steven guy we heard about," Morty explained. Pearl was pretty for sure, but she came off as more of a mother figure so she was easy to talk to. 

Her face contorted in confusion. "You're here to see Steven?" Her gaze narrowed at Rick. "You didn't seem at all interested earlier when we were discussing Gem culture." 

Rick shrugged. "Changed my mind. He here or not?" 

Pearl wasn't sure she liked this but she knew her Steven could take care of himself. She relented with a sigh. Gesturing to the dome above she replied, "He's likely in his garden." 

"Sweet! Thanks, Pearl!" The teen bolted up the stairs, making his grandad scowl. 

"I just told you to stay close!" He grunted as he followed the kid, giving a half-hearted 'thank you' to Pearl as he passed. 

The door opened for them, revealing-as Pearl stated-a large and plentiful garden, with some plants potted on tables kept neat and tidy and some reaching all the way to the top of the dome, trimmed and well kept. 

"Hello?" Morty called out. "Your friend said you'd be up here. If anyone's here…" 

"Great first impression, Morty," 

"Well it's not the worst I've heard." 

Both jumped and turned to see a young man-a very human looking one-in a dirt covered apron, his dark brown curls grown enough to need tied back. He wore a friendly smile, unbothered by two strangers in his home. "Nice to meet you. Steven Universe." He held out his hand in greeting. 

Morty relaxed and accepted it. "H-hi, I'm Morty Smith. This is my grandpa Rick." He gestured to the older man who was zoned out just… _looking_ at this kid. The way his jeans and shirt hugged his plush body, the way his lashes were dark and framed those eyes so damn nicely, the way his voice was mature but sweet…

All Rick wanted to do was get the kid under him and get those big legs around his waist. 

He put on a playful smirk and cleared his throat. "Just wanted a chance to meet the great liberator of the Gems. They spoke so highly of you we had to take the time to meet you," 

Steven grimaced at the mention of Gems. "Well, I'm glad that they made a good impression on you." He busied himself with watering plants, unaware of eyes trailing over his backside. 

"Very good!" Rick commented. "We're actually from a dimension that doesn't have Gems." 

Steven paused. "I'm sorry?" 

"We're from the Earth C-137," Morty added. "It's almost the same but ya know...c-certain stuff is different," 

"You can travel to other realities…?" If Steven hadn't been to space, met aliens, and fought to free the Earth he would have had a very hard time believing that. "That's something people do where you're from?" 

"Oh no. Just us." Rick took the chance to brag. "We can show you our world if you want." 

"No thanks." Steven forced a pleasant demeanor. "So is there something I can help you with or…?" 

"An interview." Morty gave Rick an odd look which was ignored. "A chance to talk about the success you've had. If we aren't interrupting." 

"I guess that would be okay…?" 

_Perfect!_


	4. Up Front

They were all sitting in Steven’s home, Morty admiring the decor that was so unlike their own home. Pearl had not been happy, but Steven had shooed her out. Evidently Steven ranked higher than her because it took minimal convincing before the young man was seating them on the couch and grabbing refreshments. “Anything in particular you guys want?” 

Rick elbowed Morty with a grin. “Tell ya what I want.” He jerked his head to Steven, earning a shove from his grandson. 

“Jeeze, Rick!” 

Steven glanced over. “You okay?” 

“Y-yeah! Sorry!” Morty fidgeted nervously. “Um j-just anything you have is fine…” The half Gem gave a nod and with the alien’s attention off of him, Morty glared at Rick. “What is your problem? You’re acting like a pervert!” He hissed. 

“You’re one to talk, picking a dimension with a bunch of female aliens,” Rick scoffed. “Come on, Morty, you can’t look at that ass and deny you want to just-” He moved his hand like he was squeezing something aggressively. 

“You’re being gross!” 

“Sorry, I haven’t been to the store in a while.” Steven set the drinks and snacks on the table before taking his own seat. “So, Morty, what is it you want to know?” 

“Oh! Um…” Morty tried racking his brain. “H-how did you start freeing Gems?” 

“Well actually...I wasn’t sure what we were doing at first. I knew we were protecting the Earth but it was years before I knew about Homeworld or the Diamonds,” 

“The Diamonds are the head of your whole society right? I mean...h-how did you convince them?” 

“Because I have Pink Diamond’s gem.” Steven shrugged. “Long story short, she faked her shattering to take the form of Rose Quartz-my mom-and then gave up that form to make me. So I have her Gem.” 

“What about any of her memories?” Rick asked. 

Steven scowled. “They come and go. I would rather not get into it.” 

“What about if your Gem is removed?” Rick pressed. 

“...My physical form would die. And my Gem would be a form of its own.” Steven sighed, already done with this conversation. 

“Wow, you’re like a hero, though!” Morty looked on in awe. “Y-you like...You mean so much to everyone here a-a-and you just...You’re still this guy! You’re so cool!” 

“I wouldn’t say that-”

“Are you kidding? Y-you must be swimming in girls!” 

Steven’s gaze hardened, which Rick caught right away. “Uh...Morty-”

“Women are people.” Steven cut in, his tone harsh. 

“What…?” Morty floundered. “Oh, no! I didn’t mean anything like that! Just…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Just you’re the kinda guy who can just be yourself and people are impressed. Not like a guy like me wh-who’s invisible,” 

“Invisible…?” Steven looked sympathetic at that. “You don’t need to be an ambassador to gain a woman’s interest.” 

“You do if you’re a Morty,”

“Jesus, Morty, he doesn’t wanna _hear_ about your crippling self-esteem. I think he has better things to do.” 

“Morty, stand up.” The teen complied, looking conflicted. Steven led him to the more spacious part of the room and examined the boy with his arms crossed, giving Morty a once-over. “This is how you normally stand?” 

“Y-yeah?” He yelped when the half-Gem straightened his back and squared his shoulders. “Wait, what-?” Steven kicked his legs so his feet were under his shoulders, taking a moment to smack Morty’s hands when he saw the boy fidgeting. 

“There.” 

“What?” 

“How do you feel now?” 

“Like I’m taking up a lot of space…?” 

“Good. Now own that space. Walk for me.” Morty began to slink a bit and Steven spoke up again, his tone strict. “No. Hold that stance.” It was a struggle but Morty eventually squared the way Steven directed and walked the room. “Better. Now with more confidence.” 

Rick’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Seriously, you don’t have to waste time-”

“I never waste my time.” Steven cut in. He glared at Rick. “I either teach someone else or they teach me something.” 

“Really?”

“Really.” 

“And what have you learned so far?” 

“That sometimes you have to fake confidence to make a situation work.” 

Morty paused. “What do you mean?” 

“Morty, do you seriously believe that a kid raised on Earth would be able to take on the leaders of an alien society without feeling any fear? I was horrified! I was remembering stuff that wasn’t me, I found out I was lied to all my life about my mom being a Diamond...You can be unsure. You’re allowed to not have a clue if things are going to work out. But you’ll be better off and get better results at least pretending you’re somewhat in control.” 

“Huh…” Morty was quiet in thought. “Y-you know, that- You might be onto something. Half the time it feels like Rick fakes knowing what to do in a crisis.” 

“That’s accurate,” Rick admitted. He toasted his flask to Steven. “Good on you mastering that. I gotta say though, don’t believe you fake _all_ of that. You look way too good strutting around.” 

“...I’m sorry?” 

Morty panicked. “Whoa, Rick! Good joke! Right, Rick that was a joke?” He gave his grandfather a pointed look which Rick ignored. 

“I mean your ass looks good in those jeans. You’re cute. What are ya doing later?” 

Steven looked ill. “I think you should go.” 

“What, you have a man already? Bet I could take him-”

“Wow, look at the time! Nice meeting you, Steven! Thanks for the advice!” He pushed Rick out the door, leaving a sickened Steven. 

“Never have I met such an unpleasant person.”


	5. Vacation Plans

_”Fuck, yeah, take that~” Rick praised, rocking himself into the soft warmth below him. “You like that?”_

_“Yeeess!” Steven was clinging to his work desk, hair askew, skin flushed. His legs were wrapped around Rick’s waist. “Please, harder~” Rick obeyed the request, moving faster and rocking hader into the young man. “Oh, fuck! Yes!”_

_“Tell me how much you love it!” Rick was angling his thrusts to drive the younger man crazy. He loved the way the boy clung to him and pleaded for more. “Tell me how much you love my cock!”_

_“I-! Oh, please, just-!” He screamed out as the scientist bit into his neck. “Ah! Fuck me! I’m so close!”_

The air was cut with the sound of an alarm clock, making Rick curse. “Nonononono!” He yanked the clock from the wall, throwing it across the room and shattering it. “Damnitt!” He was throbbing in need, trailing his hand down and quickly finishing himself while the lingering images of Steven were fresh in his head. He had been distracted by thoughts of the half-Gem for weeks, ever since they came back to their dimension. He hadn’t been able to work on anything without thoughts of dark lashes, a plush ass, and hair long enough to grab onto. 

He was rejected, but that could be changed. He was the smartest man in the universe! He should be able to come up with something! All he wanted was to be able to fuck the guy! 

Oo

“A family vacation?” Beth sounded optimistic. “Dad, you never want to do family vacations.” 

“Yeah, well, Morty and I found this-this beautiful place. You guys’ll love it. A beach, a clean ocean, nice community.”

Morty’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “So you wanna go back just so we can have nice family time?” 

“Yeah, come on, Morty, it’ll be fun! You liked it there, right?” 

“Wow, Dad!” Beth stood to wrap her arms around her father, pulling him in for a tight hug. “This is great! I’ll go let Summer know! Ack...Guess I better tell Jerry we won’t be in town. Oh this will be fun!” She rushed upstairs, leaving Morty and Rick alone. 

“What’s really your deal, Rick?” The teen demanded. 

“Listen, Morty, we gotta get back there,” 

“Why? So you can be a perv?”

“Yes.” Rick glared. “How the fuck is this any different than how you talk to Jessica? I-it’s fine, Morty, cause unlike you, I got it all planned out in a way that can’t fail. He’s gunna see me being all family with you duds and he’ll fall for me enough to let me bang him and then I’m gone. It’s perfect, Morty!”

“What?! No, Rick, I like Steven! He’s cool! He gave me great advice and it’s actually helped me! I got a high five in class, Rick! And I didn’t get pantsed in gym!” 

“Morty, did you see that ass? I need to hit that.” 

“Rick-!” 

“It’s already happening, Morty. Just accept it and let grandpa work.” 

“Well what if he was with someone else? You don’t know if he’s with anyone,” 

“And you don’t think he’d pick me over them?” 

“I mean...I’m saying you don’t know. And if he is happy, you should let him stay happy! Y-you always fuck everything up for everyone, Rick! W-well, I’m not letting you do that to Steven. He’s been a better influence on me than you or Dad and I’m going to keep you two from being together! H-he doesn’t deserve it!” 

“Fine. Game on you little bitch. But I’m gunna win and you’re gunna have to hear me brag about taming that ass.”


	6. The Rest of the Clan

“Wow, this is amazing!” Summer immediately pulled out her cell to start taking pictures as they strode onto the beach through the portal. 

“Dad, this is great! Thank you so much!” 

“Are we staying in one of the beach houses or something?” Summer inquired. “Is it that one?” She pointed to the only house truly on the beach-Steven’s.

“A-actually, Summer, that’s Steven’s house.”

“Who’s Steven?” Beth asked. 

“He’s this guy we met the last time we were here. Kinda a hero to the folks here,” Rick explained. “We’re set up in a hotel in town, but hey, we’re here, so we may as well say hi, right? Right, Morty? You wanna see him again.” Rick didn’t even wait for an answer before he was leading the way to the home. 

Morty narrowed his eyes and shook his head. His grandpa was literally going to rub his family in Steven’s face? 

Rick quickly knocked on the door, his daughter and granddaughter admiring the view of the ocean from the deck. Once Steven answered, he gave a wave. “Hey, remember me? Ha! Course you do. Hey, I wanted to introduce you to the rest of my family. My beautiful daughter Beth and her daughter Summer. And you already know Morty.” 

Steven grimaced. This guy. He did not care for this guy but his family didn’t deserve any rudeness because of it. “Yeah...Hi.” He extended his hand to Beth. “Pleased to meet you. First time in Beach City?”

“Yes, and I have to say it’s lovely here!” 

He faltered but his manners were too instilled in him from Pearl. “Would you all like to come in?” Rick smirked. Just as planned. They all seated themselves on the couch while Steven strode to the kitchen area. “Would you like anything to drink or snack on?” 

“Got any beer?” Summer perked up. 

“Um...no. Gems can’t get drunk so...kinda no point.” Rick frowned. Welp they couldn’t do any bar hopping then. “I have milk, tea, coffee, juice, some sodas-”

“Soda would be cool.” 

“Same for me,” Morty spoke up. 

“And Ms...Sanchez?”

Beth chose not to correct him. "Yes, thank you." 

"And...Rick?" 

"Sure why not?" 

Steven served them up with some snacks, bringing a chair to sit on so he wasn't stuck next to Rick. "So…Morty. I'm not sure how days work on your timeline. How have things been since I last saw you?" 

"Great!" The teen relaxed seeing Steven repulsed by Rick's advances. "Your advice really helped." 

"Advice?" Beth hesitantly asked. 

"Yeah, Steven here was giving Morty tips on being a man," Rick commented, taking his drink. "Y-Ya know, plenty of room by me." He patted the seat with a smug smile. 

"Oh, so that's why you've been strutting around the house," Summer teased.

Beth beamed. "That's so nice of you," she gushed. "My ex husband is such the nervous type he turns everything he touches into him." 

"...Glad to help." He opted to ignore Rick's offer. "How long are you staying?" 

"We'll be trying not to kill each other in a hotel room so probably not long," Summer brushed off. 

"Well, then, sounds like you'll be here to Beachapalooza,"

"Beachawhat?" Morty's contorted in confusion. "Is that like a party?" 

"It's just an annual thing we do on the beach each year. Some of the Gems are going to be performing this year and I think Jamie is doing something weird…" 

"So kinda like a talent show?" Summer asked. "Can anyone join?" 

"It's mostly music but sure. You'll just have to have Mr Smiley add your name." 

Rick scoffed. Mr Smiley? Sounds like a jackass. "Ya know maybe we should be in it. I used to play quite a bit in the day," 

"You did?" 

Rick was quick to detect the interest in Steven's voice. "Yep. Ever played yourself?" 

"Yeah, actually. Maybe I'll see you on stage then."


	7. Playing the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delays but I've had to do adult stuff. 
> 
> I'm going to be experimenting with this crossover more so if anyone has any requests please feel free to let me know!

Rick was enjoying himself far too much. He mindlessly strummed on his old guitar he grabbed from home as he watched Steven setup stuff on stage. He hummed to himself as he strummed, watching the young man work and fantasizing. He let himself drift into a dreamland as the late afternoon sun fell on Steven’s skin. 

The half-Gem was strong, lifting the equipment like it was nothing and looking like he wasn’t the least bit tired. Steven wiped at his forehead, inspecting the stage and layout before he continued. He looked out to the beach to see if anything was left to carry up and his eyes locked with Rick, surprised when the older man simply nodded at him with a smile and continued playing softly on his guitar. 

Steven wasn’t sure what to think of the man. He was crude, he had little manners, he was fairly offensive…

“Hey, Grandpa, get in here!” 

Steven recalled her name as being Summer, the girl playing in the water with Morty and their mother. He wasn’t sure why Rick opted to bring his family to Beach City, but they seemed nice enough. Morty was using his advice so that made him happy. Summer was pretty abrasive, but with Rick as a grandfather and role model he wasn’t too taken aback by that. 

“Be right there, Sweetie.” Rick had no interest in swimming, but he had a mission to accomplish. He stood, setting his guitar down on the towel and sneaking a glance towards the nearby stage, biting back a smirk when he noticed Steven’s attention on him. He made a display of removing his shirt, having changed into trunks and a simple white tee hours ago. Now Rick wasn’t deluded. He was well aware he was old. He had wrinkles, a bald spot, and plenty of scars. But he also managed to stay fit through all his adventures. Running for your life and fighting various aliens and such helped you stay in somewhat good shape and he was happy to show off his form. He had to make it clear he still had plenty to offer in the bedroom. As he strode to the water, he made a point of locking eyes with Steven again, giving a casual wave as he joined his family. 

Steven faltered, quickly moving to busy himself with the wiring. What was that just now? Rick was such a creep before but now he was Mr Family Man? And did he want Steven watching him? Was that the game he was playing? 

He chanced looking over, seeing Rick join in some weird game with his grandchildren, a smile on the old man’s face as he joked with them. It didn’t look like just an act…

Ooo

As the sun began to sink, the family decided to leave the beach to get something to eat. After some time, they opted for some pizza at a local joint. 

“This place is awesome! We should just live here,” Summer suggested, digging into the food. 

“It is beautiful,” Beth agreed. “I was kind of nervous when you said there were aliens everywhere, but everyone is so sweet and helpful. Even that young man earlier. What was his name again?” 

“Steven,” Morty supplied. “But...I mean, not like we can actually live here so no point in talking about it.” 

"I would've thought you'd love the idea of being surrounded by women," Summer teased. 

"Look I just picked it because I wanted to visit someplace nice for once!" He huffed. 

"I dunno, Morty. M-Maybe we should stay. It's actually been kinda fun," 

"The only reason you want to stay is to get in Steven's pants! Just cool it!" Morty hissed. 

That caught the women's attention. 

"Woah, seriously?!" 

"Dad? You like Steven?" 

Rick rolled his eyes. "Like is a strong word. What I like is the idea of him on his knees-" 

"Jeeze, Rick!" 

"Grandpa, I love you but you're like….so old. Like really old." 

Beth hummed thoughtfully. "I think you two might be kind of cute, actually," she commented. "So weird. I never pictured you falling for anyone after Mom." 

Rick nearly choked. "Beth, sweetie, I have not-will not-fall for anyone. I just wanna tap that and leave." 

"Well if that's all you wanted why wouldn't you just use something to make him want to sleep with you?" 

"Because unlike your ex husband and your weird son, I don't need anything like that. I can get anyone I want when I want them. I'm just trying to get him to reach the conclusion he wants me." 

"Rick, seriously, leave him alone," Morty pleaded. "He's a nice guy and you don't need to mess up his life." 

"Hey, he's an adult," Summer shrugged off. "If he wants to sleep with Grandpa Rick, what's the bug deal?" 

"Y-y-you cant seriously be okay with this!" Morty couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rick wanted to sleep with a man less than half his age and they just accepted it?! 

"I mean it's kinda gross to think about but whatever." 

"You're unbelievable!"

"Morty, I already told you it's _happening_ so just accept it." Rick brushed off. 

"Oh it is, huh? Then why didn't he wanna sit with-sit next to you before? Why did he ask you to-to leave when you hit on him?" 

"Some are more easily swayed by my charm than others." Rick didn't want to admit he was beyond frustrated he even had to play the family card. But results were results. "I guess you didn't notice him checking me out earlier." He smirked at the memory. 

"Yeah, right!" Summer snickered. "When?" 

"I don't wanna hear it!" Morty insisted, covering his ears. 

Beth watched her father carefully before speaking. "Listen, Dad, I'm not going to try and stop you from doing anything but...Will you at least consider not pursuing it? If you don't really care about him… I mean what would he do if he thought there was more to it and you just left?" 

"He's a guy. He knows how guys work." It would all be fine.


	8. A Chat

He knows how things work. That's what Rick claimed about Steven but watching the half-Gem interact with the others helping to set up for tomorrow's performance Morty wasn't so sure. 

Steven was so open and inviting with people, even when they were difficult. He didn't want his grandpa to make that change…

Morty stood, brushing off his shorts as he headed over to the stage. He had been lingering well into the evening, Summer and their mom going back to the hotel and Rick running errands. This may be his only chance to hell Steven in some way… 

"Hey, Morty!" The half-Gem greeted. "You're out late." 

"Y-yeah, I guess. The stage looks great!" It really did but that isn't what he wanted to say. 

Steven grinned as he leapt off the stage without effort, moving to stand by Morty and admire the work everyone put in. "It does, doesn't it? Sadie and her band will be here and Sour Cream likes his stuff a certain way before performing. I think they'll be happy with it." 

Morty fidgeted next to the young man before speaking up. "Hey, I wanna apologize for Rick before. He's not very good with people and doesn't make a very good impression." 

Steven frowned. "It's not something you need to apologize for. I just hate when guys can't take no for an answer. Like they have no consideration for the person they're talking to." 

"I'm sure whoever you're dating doesn't like it either." If Steven wasn't single there was a better chance Rick would back off. Not a guarentee but it would be something.

"I'm not seeing anyone."

Morty couldn't hide his surprise. "Seriously?" At Steven's glance, Morty flustered and averted his eyes. "Y-you're like the nicest guy ever. And you're strong and...n-n-not bad looking…" 

"I just wasn't interested in anyone but Connie when I was younger. And when we went our different ways I was so busy with Little Homeschool and the Gems...I haven't figured out what do to let alone who to do it with." 

"Oh...Yeah that makes sense. I haven't figured it out either. But Rick says college is a waste of time and I should just do adventures with him forever." 

"What do you want to do?" 

"I guess...Have a family. A job. A house. Be in a home that isn't filled with yelling or ridicule …" He panicked. "I mean my family isn't evil! They just aren't very stable sometimes. Making mean jokes is how we get through the day." 

"What about your grandmother?" 

….What? "Um...N-not around anymore. And Rick doesn't talk about her." 

Steven felt saddened at that. He couldn't explain why but he felt like there might be a lingering loneliness with the way Rick interacted with Beth. It was like every look and movement was full of regret and guilt. "....I see. I didn't know." He gave Morty a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "I better get cleaned up. Good seeing you." 

"Yeah, you too…." Morty wasn't sure how to feel about that conversation.


	9. Worn Down

Morning came too early. Steven had been out late helping finish the set, been unable to sleep due to more plans and people texting him nonstop. Then he woke to Peridot screeching for help and shaking him. 

So here he was exhausted and trying not to fall asleep. Sure, he was half Diamond, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get tired. He huffed, setting down the last of the rocks Jasper had knocked into Little Homeschool and stretching. “Done…” And now he felt disgusting and had to shower. 

“Hey, thanks, Steven!” Bismuth praised. “I owe you one!” 

“Sure thing.” He forced a smile. “I better get cleaned up. I’ll see you later.” As he left, he fanned himself a little with his shirt, grimacing at the sweat coating his skin. He’d have to cook something small and try to get some rest since he still had to meet with Sadie and make sure everything was set up how she and the Suspects needed-

“Steven!” He jerked to a stop, Pearl standing before him looking frazzled. “Thank goodness! Onion has been harassing the Gems in my class! I could really use Rainbow!” 

Steven deflated but relented. “Um...yeah, sure thing.” 

Ooo

Rick was ready to try wooing Steven again, but had yet to find him on the beach all day. Eventually he ditched his family when they grabbed dinner to go to his house. He didn’t bother knocking, striding in. He paused when he didn’t see anyone around. “...Steven?” He strode further inside, stopping when he heard murmuring. 

That was when he found Steven sitting leaning against the kitchen island, asleep with a package of bagels in his hands. “Steven?” Rick shook his shoulder, kneeling down beside him. “What are you doing sleeping here?”

The hybrid’s eyes fluttered. “Here to...help…” He slumped again, losing his grip on the bagels as they rolled off his lap. 

Rick frowned. “What?” He took in the young man’s appearance and noted that Steven was covered in sweat and dirt, his hair disheveled and bags under his eyes. He looked like he’d been going almost nonstop. 

The door slammed open, Rick stiffening but keeping quiet, knowing he was hidden from view. 

“Steven!” A young woman’s voice called out, causing Steven to blink awake as much as he could. “Ready to run tests! We gotta get this done before people perform!” 

Steven groaned, struggling to stand. “Be right there,” he muttered, trying to push himself up and not noticing Rick there yet. 

The scientist internally cursed and pushed Steven back into sitting, letting the hybrid slump again before he stood and announced himself. He stood awkwardly. “Hey. Um...He’s actually not here. Something I can help you with?” 

The girl frowned. “He’s not here? He said he was going to help us set up for the show tonight.” 

“You’re performing?” 

“Yeah. Sadie and the Suspects,” she explained. “Do you know when he’ll be back? We really have to get this done soon.” 

“Hey, I used to perform myself so why don’t I take over?” 

“Really?” She mulled it over. “Well...Yeah, that could work. Thanks. Um...Are you good to go now?” 

“I’ll meet you in a few minutes. I gotta wrap something up quick.” When she smiled and left, Rick sighed. “Fuck.” He grumbled, moving back over to Steven and setting the bagels on the counter before lifting him up and leading him to the couch. He found a pillow and blanket, helping Steven get comfortable. He wasn’t wearing his normal lab coat at the moment, having dressed in his old leather vest and pants over a deep red tee. He had hoped to impress Steven with performing but the hybrid couldn’t even function. He dug through his pockets, eventually finding a small container with custom adhesive strips he made years ago. They worked a lot like nicotine patches, but instead used a powerful sleeping aid. Rick took one and placed it on the back of Steven’s neck where it could lull him into a deeper sleep. He’d be guaranteed at least a good few hours no matter how badly someone would try to wake him up. 

Rick tucked the container back in his pocket, standing at giving Steven a once over. The hybrid finally looked relaxed against his pillow, no longer muttering to himself. The scientist felt a pull and shrugged it off as nothing, unsure why he had the urge to run his fingers through Steven’s hair. Unsure why he suddenly wondered when was the last time Steven ate or how much sleep had he been getting lately. 

It wasn’t any of his business. That’s what he kept telling himself as he left to go take over helping Sadie for the exhausted half-Gem.


	10. Phantom Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you may have guessed, this song is named after the song done by Zach Callison. 
> 
> If you've never heard it, I recommend hearing it before reading this.

“Where’s Grandpa Rick?” 

Morty groaned. “Probably harassing Steven again,” he grumbled. He glanced around, not noting either of them being present. He really didn’t think it was likely Rick was successfully seducing Steven but now he was getting paranoid that maybe he was harassing the half-Gem too much. “I’m gunna go get a soda,” he announced. 

“Okay, don’t wander too far,” Beth spoke up, Summer pestering her about trying some wine she had bought. 

Morty went to stride around by the stage, hoping to catch a glimpse of Steven. He found a lot of different people and Gems rushing back and forth, but rather than finding Steven, he found his grandpa. 

“Alright, gunna h-hand you the reigns.” Rick handed some mic equipment to another man in a tank top and cut off jean shorts. “I think I’m gunna dip.” 

“I would have thought you were performing tonight.” The man gestured to Rick’s outfit. 

The scientist shrugged. “Nah, just...Ya know, dressing differently cause.” 

The other man hummed, looking around. “I wish I knew where Steven was. He was so excited to see everyone perform.” 

“Was he doing something tonight?” 

“I tried getting him to try and play something he’d been working on, but I don’t think so.” He frowned. “Steven’s always loved music. I was always running out of things to teach him.” He shrugged. “Well there’s always next year, I guess.”

“Yeah...Um, I’m gunna take off. Maybe-maybe be back later? I dunno.” He waved half-heartedly and wandered off, Morty ducked out of sight before following him. Morty growled when he saw Rick heading up into Steven’s home. Was he holding him hostage? He didn’t even knock before going in! 

Morty glared and stomped after his grandpa, busting in. “Rick, just what-!” A hand clamped over his mouth and he was greeted with Rick pointing to Steven sleeping. When the man removed his hand, Morty just stood there, confused and watching Rick go over and peel something from the back of Steven’s neck. “Is that...your sleep stuff?” 

“Yeah.” He tossed it in the trash and washed his hands before going through the cabinets and fridge. 

Morty eyed Steven still sleeping peacefully as he strode to a bar stool to sit down. “What’s going on?” 

“He needed sleep.” Rick pulled out a variety of ingredients, opting to keep it simple with some chicken pesto. Steven likely couldn’t handle anything too bold if he hadn’t eaten all day. Not that he cared. He just wanted to do this to get Steven to do something for him. Right? 

Morty cocked an eyebrow. “Are you...cooking for Steven?” 

“So?” 

Morty couldn’t believe it. “Wait, did you help them set up so Steven could sleep? Are you actually doing something for someone else?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Since when do you help people?” 

Steven groaned in his sleep. “Here to help…” 

“Morty, shut the fuck up!” Rick hissed. He sighed heavily, looking like he was ready to snarl like a cornered animal. “I’m just doing something nice for him so he returns the favour, okay? So get that sappy bullshit out of your head. And go watch the fucking show!” 

Morty was going to protest but his grandpa went back to cooking, making a point of ignoring him. He fidgeted for a moment before finding what must have been Steven’s cell phone resting on the counter. He quickly opened it and typed up something. He tiptoed to Steven, slipping it just under his pillow and leaving. 

Ooo

Steven groaned, blinking and rubbing at his eyes. What time was it…? He bolted upright. “Sadie! The band! I have to-!” 

“It’s already done.” Rick set a plate for Steven on the table, handing him a fork. When the hybrid looked up at him in confusion, Rick avoided meeting his eyes. “Just eat. And you better eat all of it.” 

Steven hesitated but took the fork. “Um...thanks?” He glanced around as Rick sat with his own plate. He frowned. “What time is it?” He fumbled around, finding his phone. He was bummed realizing what time it was but was distracted by what his background now was. A message that was sloppily made. 

_Be careful of Rick. I think he might like you too much. And Rick doesn’t like anyone. He’ll run before he can admit he cares. Do what you want but know he won’t stay. - Morty_

Steven just sat there, letting the message sink in. He finally looked at his plate and the fork in his hand. What was happening right now? 

“Aren’t ya gunna eat?” 

“...I....” He set the fork down by the plate. “I’m actually going to shower.”

“Need me to leave?” 

“...” He glanced to Rick, pausing on the steps as he considered the question before shrugging. “No. That’s fine.” 

Rick smirked, relaxing as he ate. Seems his plan was working~

Ooo

When Steven finally cleaned up, he just sat on the edge of the tub drying his hair. Rick might care too much? So it was a weird crossover between him being genuine and trying to impress? The hybrid sighed. He really didn’t get it. 

When he finally had the energy, he left the bathroom, finding Rick still lounging but now watching the small tv that Steven had on the table.

“Feel better now that you’re not gross?” 

“Hm.” He sat on the couch in his previous spot, glad Rick was still sitting where he could be a couple of spots away. “...You didn’t have to cook.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Or help Sadie.”

“Yeah.”

“...But I’m glad you did.” 

Rick hummed. “So what had you so damn tired?”

“Helping everyone.”

“What the fuck for? Tell em to fuck off.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“....” Steven didn’t have a good answer, slumping back in his seat with a sigh. “...Rick, I’m not going to do anything with you.” 

“Seeing someone else?”

“No. Not for a long time.” 

Rick was surprised and didn’t bother hiding it. “Seriously?!” 

Steven scowled at the scientist. “What is it that is so surprising about that? Morty had the same reaction.” He huffed. “I just haven’t alright?! What’s the big deal?”

“No big deal, just...I mean, don’t you miss sex or anything?” At Steven blushing darkly and avoiding eye contact, Rick nearly died. “Wait are you-”

Steven reached over, viciously stabbing at the meal in front of him before taking a bite way too big for him. 

Rick knew it was just a weird tactic to avoid the question. He’d pulled stuff like that more than a few times. But the way Steven just looked so miserable, realizing that he really was hungry and quickly devouring the food. Rick felt his lips tug in a gentle smile. _He really doesn’t do anything for himself, does he? He’s the exact opposite of me…_ Maybe he could help with that. “Your dad said he was trying to convince you to perform.”

“Mm?” Steven swallowed, looking embarrassed that he acted like a glutton in front of the man. “Uh...Yeah. But...I don’t think anyone would want to hear it.” 

“Why not? You suck or something? Bad voice? No rhythm?” 

Steven fiddled with the fork. “Just...Not like the other songs I’ve written. And I don’t want anyone to think something is wrong.” 

“Hate to break it to you, but falling asleep in your kitchen is already a sign that something is wrong.”

“Yeah, I guess…” 

“...What if I just hear it then?” 

“What?” 

Rick played it casual. “I mean, if you want. I don’t give a shit either way. But hey, I used to play so I can offer some feedback at least, right? Musician to musician.” 

Steven hesitated but finally nodded in agreement. “I...I set everything up in the lighthouse. Just to practice somewhere.” 

Ooo

Rick was led to a vacant lighthouse, looking around and seeing various instruments and sound equipment. “Come here often?”

“We used to come here a lot for movies and stuff since the place isn’t used anymore but...Now just I come here.” Steven turned on the equipment, saving an audio file he had been in the process of building up. “So I uh...I recorded me playing some stuff so I could practice with everything sounding like it did in my head. It’s a little messy but...I’m working on some other stuff with it.” 

Rick plopped into a chair that was brought in, sitting and watching. He was sure it was some weird romance song seeing how sappy the kid was, but he was cute so Rick would endure. “Alright, sweetheart, let’s hear it.”

Steven started the audio file, making sure the volume was going through the speakers surrounding the room. 

Rick quirked a side of his brow at the sounds, but listened intently. 

_Step inside the life of the man weak enough to follow you._

Rick’s eyes widened. He sounded...beautiful… 

_Bury all the strife of the heart that you have hollowed through._

_Bury our love far, far away from this_

_So you can become one with the walls again._

Rick was floored. Steven put so much emotion into every word, looking like every note was torn from his very being. Once the drums were heard, he could see the hybrid relaxing into the performance. Steven had let his eyes slip shut, completely immersed in this world Rick was so close to yet so far away from. His jaw dropped at the scene, seeing not an attractive half-alien but a stunning otherworldly god of passion, channeling it into an enchanting song. 

And then the words came faster and faster, making Rick’s stomach flip as he dug his fingers into the chair, only for the beat to return again, more heart wrenching than before. 

_This phantom love,_

_Untied and severed._

_I was never the one._

_Is this what you call forever?_

_Make me promise I can never break your heart._

_How was I to know that’s what you wanted from the start?_

The music died down steadily, leaving Rick to sit in amazement. “...Wow…”

Steven returned to reality, blushing. “So...yeah, that’s all I have so far…” He gave a nervous laugh. “I know it’s not very good or uplifting or anything-” He was stopped by Rick’s lips locking with his own. It wasn’t intense, over quickly enough, but Steven still felt his brain shut down at the contact. 

Rick didn’t say anything for several moments, just looking at the young man before him. When he finally did talk, it was a simple request. “Don’t change a thing.” 

“Really?”

“Really.” When Steven smiled for the first time, Rick’s chest lurched and he coughed to break the tension. “I gotta...Gunna check on my stupid grandkids. I’ll see ya later.” He took off from the lighthouse, cursing at himself under his breath. The fuck was he doing?! Steven was totally ready to let his guard down and he was leaving?! He growled at himself. “What am I, a fucking idiot?!” 

Back in the lighthouse, Steven shut off everything and opted to stay there a while longer. He went to the overlook and settled for looking up at the stars, enjoying the silence. He traced his fingers over his lips, thinking about what an odd turn the day took.


	11. A Date

Beachapalooza was done. Rick took his family to the beach for one more day of swimming and basking in the sun, making sure to stay far enough away to not interfere with everyone taking things down. Rick took a break a few hours in, watching his family have fun and just relaxing. It really was a beautiful view. 

“Hey.” 

Rick glanced up, seeing Steven. “...Hey.” 

“Mind if I sit?” 

“Free country. I mea, isn’t it? In this dimension?”

Steven smiled. “Free planet for sure.” He took a sit next to Rick. “I guess you and your family will be leaving soon.”

“Yep.” Rick pulled out his flask from his deserted shirt on the towel. “Why aren’t you helping them tear stuff down?”

“Someone recommended I not devout so much of my time to everyone else and step back now and then.”

“Is that right?”

“I mean, not in so many words.” Steven gave a smile to Rick which caused the scientist to hide his flustered face with a scoff and another swig from his flask. “...Thanks for listening to my song.” 

“Sure thing.”

“And thanks for cooking. And...helping so I could rest. You’re...surprisingly sweet. When you want to be.” 

Rick smirked. “Have you finally fallen for me?” 

Steven rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say. I just wanted to say thanks. I know I’ve been pretty rude to you,” 

“Hey, I deserve it. I’m a fucking nutcase. And I’ve been pretty open about perving on you.” 

“But you still didn't’ pull anything when I was sleeping or when we were in the light house. And I appreciate that.” He frowned. “I hate it when guys don’t seem to care about how the other person feels. But consent comes off as important to you. Thank stars.” 

“I’m not a fucking rapist.” 

Steven laughed a little. “Right, right. Well, I better get going.” 

“To help more people?” 

“Actually just a nice night in. I’ll be doing that more often now.” He looked a little bashful at that moment. “If you ever want to have a jam session-”

“It’s a date.” 

“Whoa, what’s a date?!” Summer was grinning, Beth and Morty looking surprised. 

Steven’s cheeks were pink. “Nothing! Just...Glad you enjoyed Beach City! Bye!” He rushed off, avoiding any more questions while Rick snickered.


	12. A Complication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprises ahead~

“So, what do we say if they want to go dancing?” 

“Make sure it’s someplace private so you can get down and dirty once things start heating up.” 

“No.”

“Take them someplace super crowded and loud so you have the thrill of fucking in public.” 

“No!” Summer huffed. “Grandpa, you are hopeless!” 

Rick sighed, flopping back into his seat. “What a fucking headache! I’m not looking to impress anyone! Why are we doing this?” 

“Oh, really? You don’t care what Steven thinks about you?” She smirked. “Then why is that you were taking care of him before?”

Rick growled. “I was trying to get laid. Which I didn’t. Which is why I haven’t been back in ages, in case you haven’t fucking noticed.” Not that he wasn’t tempted to, but he was also worried about these emotions that came from thinking about the hybrid. Steven made him feel so...wonderful. He had the urge to hold the young man and just enjoy his warmth and softness. 

“Not because you’re just too nervous?” 

“No.” 

“Whatever you say.” She left the table, playing on her phone. “If you wanna be difficult, that’s your problem. Be a miserable asshole.” 

“I will. Thank you!” 

Oooo

A couple more weeks passed by and Rick was getting more and more annoyed. He avoided any talk about Steven, spending more and more time in the garage trying not to snap. It had been so long...Why was he still thinking about him?! It wasn’t like they did anything fun! Just ate and he sang that damn song that was now stuck in Rick’s head! 

He didn’t need to waste his time on someone that wouldn’t put out! 

Oooo

Rick gave himself a once over in the mirror. “Okay...Beth is at work. Kids in school. You can do this. You were fucking charming last time. He’s probably gunna be so happy to see you maybe you’ll be able to make more progress.” He swapped out his typical turtleneck and lab coat for a teal colored tee made to show off his upper body, checking his reflection before grabbing his portal gun. 

When he stepped through, he was once again in Beach City, making sure he was near Steven’s home. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and began looking around for the hybrid, smiling to himself when he heard Steven’s voice. 

“So we still have a lot of plans, and another ceremony for some graduating Gems in a couple of months.” Rick found Steven sitting on a lawn chair, straddling the lounge part with a drink in hand, talking to a couple of older men, one of which was jotting down what must have been notes. 

“Fascinating! And what do you place as requirements for their graduation?” 

“Well-” Steven spotted Rick coming over and paused, giving a wave. “Hey, Rick!” He turned to the other men that were now looking to address the approaching scientist. “Guys, this is Rick. He’s from a different dimension but stops by now and then. Rick, this is Stan and Ford. They docked into Beach City a few days ago.” 

Rick forced a polite smile. “Yeah, nice meeting you.” He looked at how they were set up. A cooler nearby, a few empty cans and some snacks laying out. The one that was Stan was still relaxing in his seat barely acknowledging Rick while the one that was Ford gave a polite nod and wave before turning back to his notes. Rick looked to Steven, refusing to be rattled. “So, feeling better since I was last here?”

“Yeah, actually.” Steven smiled. “Pull up a chair. Ford was just asking about Gem culture.” 

Rick hummed, making a point to unfold a chair right next to Steven. He picked up on how Stan and Ford both tensed at that but none of them said anything and Steven seemed oblivious. “Bit of a nerd then?” He eyed Stan. “What about you? You not taking notes?”

Stan shrugged. “Not my thing. Sixer is the smart one.” 

Sixer? Rick glanced over and scowled. Six fingers on each hand? And they were totally functional? That would make for interesting foreplay? And these guys were a lot more broad shouldered and muscular than Rick… But that didn’t mean anything. They weren’t likely to be competition-

“Mind if I use your restroom, Sugar?”

Rick’s eye twitched. Sugar?! 

Steven blushed but otherwise didn’t react much. “Sure thing.” 

Rick glared as Stan strode off, his jaw clenching. That fucker. “You guys get close, did you?”

“They’ve been here about every day asking about stuff around Beach City.” Steven smiled. “I’ve been showing them around and letting them stay at the house while the Gems are gone.”

“Where are they at?”

“Pearl opted to live with Bismuth. Garnet is off with the off-colours while they’re exploring some sites on Earth. And Amethyst is with the Famathyst.” 

“We have appreciated the hospitality and learning about these alien lifeforms. And to meet a hybrid of them is a wonderful addition!” Ford gushed, adjusting his glasses. 

At Steven blushing more, Rick nearly snapped. Both of these assholes were hitting on Steven?! The scientist glared at Ford openly, but the other man didn’t seem bothered at all. Looks like Rick would have to stick around for a while. 

Not that he cared or anything, but it was a matter of territory! He was here first so he should get Steven first! Not that he was worried or protective or anything! 

“Did you want anything to drink, Rick?” 

“What? Oh, yeah, anything ya got will be fine, sweetheart.”

That caught Ford’s attention, the man cocking a brow at Rick as Steven retrieved a can of soda from the cooler. Rick evenly returned the gaze, smirking.


End file.
